Una dama pura
by Gina-chuu
Summary: G insiste en que Giotto necesita una esposa, resultando ser que la única dama disponible (entre muchas otras pero seguro lo asesinaban) es Ciel Phantomhive, la intrepida condesa de 15 años de edad. El problema de Giotto no es el tener que contraer matrimonio, si no que su perdición ha llegado, lo supo desde que se perdío en aquellos ojos zafiros


-¡Decídete Giotto!.- grito G, un grito que se oyó por toda la mansión.

-Espera G, realmente no se quien podría ser.- reclamó Giotto

G había estado insistiendo tanto que termino cediendo-

Según su amigo, de acuerdo a los estereotipos de la actualidad, se estaba haciendo viejo para casarse, y debía dejar descendencia para el futuro de Vongola, y eso no era todo, su pelirosa... digo su pelirojo amigo había insistido en que tenía que ser con una doncella de alta cuna. Giotto, al principio había pensado en una muy loca y descabellada idea, casarse con su hermana Gina, aunque lo deshecho al instante porque empezaba a emanar un aura oscura de su mejor amigo al ver que no estaba tomando el asunto en serio.

Luego había considerado a la hermana de su otro mejor amigo, Kozart, sin embargo al instante recordo como se había puesto como cuando solo le había dado un beso en la mano por cortesía, y como la mujer debía darle descendencia, quiso evitarse los problemas o la posible muerte producida por Kozart al ver a su hermanita en cinta.

-Giotto, he oído que te vas a comprometer.- dijo Asari entrando por la puerta de su despacho

-Yare Yare, olvídalo, la pobre desgraciada saldrá corriendo al verlo.- dijo Lampo

-Nufufu, probablemente ni entre a la mansión.- se burló Daemon

-Dejen de perder el tiempo hervíboros, es obvio que en cuanto le llegue la carta la va a quemar.- por primera vez se burló Alaude dejando a todos con cara de ¨WTF'!

-Giotto.- insistió G

-¡Por un carajo G! ¡solo conosco tres mujeres de alta cuna, esas son Gina, Ekaterine y Elena! ¡y ninguna esta disponible!.- dijo Giotto, volviendo hablar cuando G abrió la boca para proponer algo.- ¡y no pienso hacer un jodido baile para conocer a una mujer!

-Llego tu salvación.- dijo Elena entrando a la habitación

-¿Eh?.- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Ella será tu prometida.- dijo Elena enseñando un períodico, más especificamente una foto

En ella salía una señora a quien reconocieron como la reina de Inglaterra, quien tenía sus grises cabellos atados en un ¨chongo¨(1). con una vestido negro, sujetandose del brazo de una joven muchachas que tendría a lo mucho 15 años, tenía el cabello de color gris con reflejos azulados (2), y estaba sujetado en un par de coletas, su cara era fina, sus ojos eran grandes y respecto al color eran como dos zafiros, la chica llevaba un vestido de color azul pastel, con varios olanes blancos, tenía una cinta en su cadera de color negro, el vestido no tenía mangas y en su lugar había un escote con encaje, en sus brazos llevaba un par de guantes blancos hasta el codo, y al parecer la foto había sido tomada en frente del castillo.

-¿Quién es ella?.- pregunto Lampo

-La futura prometida de Gio-kun,- dijo Elena

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por unos segundos

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si ni la conosco!.- grito Giotto

-Fue una buena elección Elena.- dijo G

-Lo sé.- dijo la señora.

-¿Quién es?.- pregunto Daemon

-Ciel Phantomhive.- dijo Elena

-No~ dime que no hablas en serio, ¿en serio crees que va a aceptar a alguien como este decerebrado?.- pregunto Daemon

-Pues si, lo único que tiene que hacer Giotto es ganarse a la reina.- dijo Elena dejando confundido a Giotto, suspiró.- Ciel Phantomhive perdio a sus padres cuando tenía 10 años en un incendio en la mansión, luego fue secuestrada, después de 2 años regreso misticamente con su hermano mayor a su lado, así que heredo todo los bienes de los Phantomhives, a pesar de todo se encuentra a cuidado de la reina, quien la considera una nieta

-Pero, estaba enterado de que la condesa Phantomhive no quería un consorte después de que se murio su primo el duque Edward Middleford.- dijo G

-Cough cough.- dijo Elena aclarandose la garganta mientras empezaba a leer.- _Hoy a las afueras del castillo de Rotterdam, se ha dado un maravilloso anuncio por la condesa Phantomhive y la reina de Inglaterra, la codiciada condesa, por fin acepto tomar un compromiso, el mismo quien el consorte sera elegida por la reina. _

Todos en la sala guardaron silencio analizando las palabras codiciada, consorte y compromiso

-¿Y? ¿Qué dices Giotto?.-pregunto la rubia

-Esta bien, mandenle una carta a la reina,


End file.
